


Kindling

by GlynnisIsta8



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2017 Darcy/Steve Christmas Fic Exchange, F/M, Fluff, Happy Holiday, Jewish Darcy Lewis, Sharing a Bed, Skiing, Trapped in a snowstorm together, for livvy1800, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: When Steve Rogers is left out in the cold, it's Darcy Lewis to the rescue.  He agrees that spending time with the gorgeous woman sounds better than risking arrest and waiting around still-soaked and cold from his disastrous first try at skiing.





	Kindling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livvy1800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy1800/gifts).



> For: Livvy1800 / @livvy1800 on Tumblr  
> Prompt: Trapped in a snowstorm together (cabin, huddle for heat, whatever), Steve's first time skiing but Darcy's a pro (he's a Brooklyn boy!), It would be really awesome to have something/anything Hanukkah themed, since I'm Jewish, like maybe a Darcy-is-Jewish AU. No BDSM, "daddy", dubious consent. My heat level is sweet or sex but not kinky/BDSM, etc. Otherwise, whatever the prompt is, is fine.  
> \---  
> In a definition of Hanukkah, it says it is "marked by the successive >kindling< of eight lights."  
> from Jane Austen's 'Pride and Prejudice' (Mr. Darcy, on falling in love)- " _I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun._ ”  
> \---  
> Author disclaimers: I'm not Jewish and I haven't tried to ski in about 25 years. Not beta'd. Sorry for any errors. Hope this fits your request and brightens your holidays! :)

It was a relief to be out of her heavy ski boots and have her goggles, helmet, and cumbersome downhill gear off and safely stowed in a locker. Darcy wiggled feeling back into her chilly toes and loosed her braid into wild waves.  Her nose tingled as she started to warm, cheeks both hot and cold.  She ambled towards the lodge’s enormous, garland-bedecked fireplace- anticipating aprés-ski hot chocolate and popcorn.  The resort lobby crowd had swelled.  It took time for her to cross and she could hardly hear the ever-aggressive Christmas music.  There were sweaters and scarves everywhere she looked, people exuberantly cutting loose after a good ski day. As the heat of the cheery room warmed her exposed skin, Darcy pulled off her sweater so she wouldn’t get overheated. With the sweater resting on her shoulders, she pulled the long sleeves down in front of her top to conceal her curves under her snug base layer crewe.  She’d pushed hard, carving the powder like she hadn't had the chance to in years, and wanted to cool down.  She took a bottle of water out of an icy bucket and held up her resort tag for scanning.  After downing half of the refreshing liquid, she looked around in search of her best friend.  They’d agreed to meet up in the main lobby area.  Jane wasn’t in the bar or the sports lounge.  She wasn’t in the gift shop or the restaurant or café.  Darcy turned towards the game room and froze in place.

_Oh, no. Oh… Look at those arms! He’s smokin’ hot._ _You go, girl! Though maybe not quite so much right HERE. In front of God and everyone.  Geez. JANE! Get a room!_

_Room?_

**_ROOM._ ** _Uh oh…_

Darcy had to admire her friend’s efficiency. Darcy had only left Jane alone for… well, okay, five hours since brunch.  The skiing was awesome! Light snowfall all day, perfect powder, and temp at 30 degrees.  She almost floated down the mountain each and every run.

Jane didn’t like to ski as much as Darcy, and apparently found another way to pass the time. She might be a mess in too many ways to list, but Dr. Jane Foster fell in love like a BOSS.  While scattered and almost unwilling to even give a man the time of day unless she fell madly in LOVE with him- Jane **tried** , like those awkward dates she had with cute Richard in London.  But, nah.  She was a LOVER.  Darcy had thought for a while that no man could satisfy Jane after Thor, that maybe Thor was the only guy Jane could love.  But, **nope**. Jane didn’t just ' _do the_ _sex'_ and she was going at it like she hadn’t since, well… _THOR_.  So, it wasn’t just Thor- given the current evidence of Jane practically mauling a handsome, buff man under mistletoe in the ski center game room. 

Darcy groaned as the lovers all but cooed at each other.  She was embarrassed for them, even though they weren’t suffering.

“I’m gonna kiss you now.” Jane’s eyes glowed with a ferocious, determined light as she pulled her lover close.

_“Don’t you mean ‘again’?”_ Darcy thought.

Jane’s conquest smiled with open delight. “Good. Your kisses make me warm all over, Doc.  I’ve never known anyone like you, never felt like this.”

And then they dove in, steamier every second. Yep.  Jane was making the most of this holiday.  She had the guy going crazy over her and looked ecstatic.  Darcy suffered a twinge of lonely jealousy.

People passing the lusty couple either giggled or scowled.  One mom ushered her young son in a different direction, hushing his questions. Couches were full now, some people sitting on other people’s laps.  All left a wide berth for the increasingly hot and heavy pair. Making her way towards them, Darcy intercepted scowls and urged those people away from them even though she understood their annoyance to some degree.  _But, that’s my friend._ _Friendship sucks sometimes. But, friend! Keep your beady eyes off.  I'll scold her, but YOU MAY NOT_.  One dude-bro exchanging scowls with Darcy went to a manager and pointed at the amorous couple, obviously whining about the PDA.  The college-kid manager looked exasperated with the whining dude-bro, but seemed about to approach the couple.

“Jane!  I don’t think those are the kinds of games they want you to play here in front of the world.  Do I need to get a hose and spray you two down? Dump a bucket of snow on you?”  Darcy hiss-whisper- yelled just as another voice spoke a single word, a name.

“ **Sam.** ”

Darcy felt a frisson of excitement and wasn’t surprised when the lovers stopped mid-tongue action to look at the authoritative speaker. He had a GOOD voice. Darcy loved sexy voices and was pretty sure this one was joining that list, well-ranked. Then, she got a good look at him. _WOW_. She barely kept her mouth from falling open as she looked up into deep blue eyes and the most handsome face ever, a face that seemed familiar (?) – this sex-voiced speaker who could stop Jane from misbehaving with one word.  Talk about a BOSS!  Even soaking wet with snow still melting from his clothing, the guy was impressive.

And built. Oh. **So**. Built.

He stared back at her and then turned to the passionate couple again.  “Drawing too much attention, Sam.”

Sam Wilson’s smile warmed the room like sunshine as he smoothed Jane's mussed hair.  “Guess they’re right, Doc.”  He grasped Jane’s tiny hand and sweetly kissed it, basking in the euphoria of blossoming love.  “Ya gotta meet Jane, Steve.  Smartest person I’ve ever met, even smarter than Ton… well, the smartest person we knew before.”  Sam looked Steve over.  “Man! You look terrible.  And wet. And cold. Still not getting the idea?  Seriously?  I expected you to be a bomber, but not this bad. Aren’t you…?”

Steve sighed, looking from Sam to Jane cautiously. “Enough. Talkin’ about you right now, makin' a scene.  That poor manager kid looked ready to call security.  We don't need trouble 'cause you're smitten over...” He shut his mouth with an audible pop and gave Jane a polite nod.  “Ma’am.”  His gaze shifted quickly to Darcy with an appreciative once over that amped up her lust-o-meter. He nodded to her, expression intense.

"Smitten?  C'mon.  More than that.  It's everything." Sam protested

Jane wrinkled her nose at Steve.  “Ma’am?” Then her expression softened as she leaned in to kiss Sam again, long and lingering. 

Darcy couldn’t repress an impish grin. “Sir!  Yes, Sir!” She tossed Steve an impudent salute.

Steve’s eyes narrowed and there was a tic in his jaw that tested Darcy’s ability to hold back giggles. She had a good feeling about _Steve_.  Hints of trollishness in his expression multiplied his astonishing physical beauty, in her opinion.  She looked him up and down again. Maybe HER holiday could improve, too.  Maybe this time, Jane’s good fortune would rub off and Darcy wouldn’t be left shivering in the rain.  _Geez!  IF ONLY_.

Darcy suppressed laughter while keeping an eye on her friend, her friend whom she knew too well. The troublesome grin on Jane’s face made Darcy sigh.  **GREAT**.  When Jane whispered in Sam’s ear, Darcy knew what was being said, as surely as if she had enhanced hearing.  Not waiting for confirmation, Darcy turned and walked across the lobby to the resort desk- aware of Steve close on her heels.  “I need to book a room for tonight.”  That was when she noticed how harried the desk staff looked.  And the way the light was changing outside.  She should have realized earlier. She should have pumped a Liftie for the scoop on the weather.  She remembered then that she’d come inside because the temperature was dropping and the wind rising.

_Storm. Damn._

One clerk winced, “Sorry, miss.  Bad weather’s coming. No more rooms.  No more cabins.  Just… no more. We’re booked. More than booked. Readying generators for the main lodge and hoping for the best.”  Another clerk sidled close, smoothed her hair, and spoke past Darcy, “may I do _anything_ for you, Grant?  I mean... Mr. Phillips?  I noticed that your friend Mr. Stevens is having a nice time.” She batted her eyelashes at Steve. 

Darcy turned to look at Steve as he shook his head.  _Grant Phillips?_ She opened her mouth, puzzled, “your name…?”  She stopped speaking when he put a hand on her arm.  For half a second, she felt alarm.  Then something in her brain clicked into place.  She stepped a few paces away from the desk and looked up into his eyes and poked him in the (impressive) chest. “Steve and Sam.  Not using your real name.  That authoritative tone of voice. ‘Drawing too much attention’. That build.  Calling Jane ‘Ma’am.’ The feeling I’d seen you before. O…kay.  Don’t look at me that way!  It’s fine. You can trust me.”  She nodded.  “I’m glad for the chance to say ‘thanks’ to you, Cap.  Before my family moved to Colorado, I lived in Brooklyn.  My people lived there in ’44, and I also had cousins you saved in a bank in Manhattan during the Chitauri invasion in 2011.  **Thank you.** I wouldn’t be here today, or would be here feeling lonelier and lacking in family if not for you.  Good job. Seriously, I don’t think people thank you enough for all you’ve done.  Good job.”  She gave him two thumbs up and a cheeky grin.

Steve’s shoulders relaxed some even as he ducked his head.  “No need for that, Miss.”  The way he peered at her with shy pleasure was too cute. In a softer tone he added, “call me Steve?  I don’t go by Ca… any other name right now.”

With a tremulous grin, she offered him a hand to shake.  “Sure! Call me Darcy. We may as well become friends.  When Janey looks like that, it’ll be a while before she comes up for air.  She hasn’t been so lit up since when she and Thor were in love.”  Her hand felt tiny engulfed in his.  Suddenly breathless, she had sympathy for the clerk who'd batted eyes at him.

Steve's eyes went wide.  “Thor? Jane… Dr. Jane Foster? The famed physicist?”

 “The one and only.  I’m her intern, assistant, co-conspirator, BFF. Whatever, and all the above.  Darcy Lewis,” she shrugged.

Again, his gaze raked down and up in a heated way.  She felt it in her toes… and other places.  “Darcy who tazed Thor. Brave.” It wasn’t a question. More a statement of admiration that made her head swim.

Darcy curtsied.  “At your service.”  Her phone buzzed.  “Uh oh.”  A glance around them revealed that Sam and Jane had disappeared.  Darcy scanned the incoming text message.  “You drew the short straw. They went to your room. Closer.”

“Oh.”  Steve looked down and knocked a small clod of snow out of his ski pants cuff, then cast a glance out the window. His brow furrowed with annoyance.

“There are no more rooms, though they probably didn't know.”  Darcy nibbled her lip, abuzz with nervousness, “and a storm coming.”  She looked at her phone.  “Crap.  Not just snow.  Ice.  Big storm.  Hm.  And sundown time tonight **is** … Got it.”  She texted and waited.  “Ugh.  Jane’s already put on ‘do not disturb’.” She stared up at Steve and took a deep breath, then waved towards the gift shop.  “You should buy something dry to wear and come borrow our shower and hair dryer.   I’ll trust you to hang out with since you’re friends with Thor AND a national, unjustly-disgraced, icon who has made my life better in so many ways.”  With that justification shared, she lifted her chin and tried to tamp down stray hopes.

 “I could wait here.  I wouldn’t want to be in your way.” He shook his head and chuckled ruefully, then eyed her again and looked away - shy.

Her heart thudded harder at his reactions. Darcy shot him an unimpressed look.  “All night or longer?  Cuz I know Jane.  She wore THOR out sometimes.  Insatiable.  Your friend looks pretty fit AND as into her as she is into him.  It’ll be a while.  Long time to be stuck in soaked, cold clothes. What happened to you... ?”  She frowned.  "Oh!  You can't ski! You poor baby! You really need to get dry and warm up."

With an adorable, self-conscious blush creeping up his neck, Steve visibly wavered.  Then, two local policemen entered the lobby.  He turned to face away from them, tensing.  With calm borne of experience with too many emergencies, Darcy reassured, “hey!  I got this. Trust me.”  She grabbed his arm, stood on tiptoe, and gave him a sweet kiss.  He had firm but sensually-full lips and she felt the kiss down to her toes.  She lingered, enjoying the feeling even as she surreptitiously peeked around him.  It took her a second to regain her equilibrium as she forced herself to pull back.  She wasn’t the kind to take advantage, but it felt good. So good. Very good. “Sorry.  Just…”

“Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable.” Steve seemed to be parroting someone.  The tips of his ears were red with a cute blush.  With a deep breath in and out, he fought to appear rational after the unexpected jolt of having such an attractive woman kiss him silly.

Darcy nodded; relieved as she saw the officers walk away from them and into the bar.  “Yup.  They skipped right past us. But you don’t want to draw too much attention.  So, cut the nonsense and come with me.”  She grinned and gestured broadly and teased, “come with me if you want to live!” Sotto voce, she leaned closer, “can’t remember what that’s from, just trying to ease that ready-to-rumble look off your face.”

She heard him mutter, “I like my chances against them, and it was one of the ‘Terminator’ movies, but if you're sure...”  He flicked more snow off his pants.  Finally, he nodded and took Darcy’s advice and went to the gift shop to buy socks, sweat pants, and a shirt.  Plastic bag in hand, he returned to her side.

Straightening her sweater as she put it back on, Darcy reassured kindly.  “You might enjoy the holiday more hanging out with me than hiding in the corner of the lobby."

"Obvious choice between arrest and time with a gorgeous dame!" He gave her a self-conscious half-smile as she paused to process his interruption. "Sorry."

She blushed prettily. "O-kay. And, maybe when the storm passes I’ll teach you how to ski.  Did you spend the entire day buried in a snow bank?”  Laughter threatened to spill.  She grabbed two bags of fresh popcorn and flashed her ID to pay for them, then handed one to Steve.

Impossibly, Steve seemed to stand even taller, both rueful and defiant. “I’m from Brooklyn, not ski country.  My time in wintry climates was spent in battle.  Sam was gonna teach me before he met your friend and lost his mind. I couldn’t see joining a bunch of five year olds on the bunny slope. I've also been accused of being stubborn on occasion. So, not just one snow bank." He grinned, "I think I crashed into all of them.”  He flashed his resort ID to a worker at another table and got them both hot chocolate, waiting patiently for Darcy to pull on a hat and juggle her things so that she could take hers.

Darcy’s eyes twinkled. “Don’t knock the bunny slope!  The tow rope is a marvelous invention, and if you can avoid the people crashing all over the ground you gain a quick sense of accomplishment when you complete each run.  You can’t beat that good feeling when you check something off a list.”  She accepted the drink and nodded silent thanks.

Steve raised a brow as though he could think of better feelings, but kept his peace.  Darcy mentally kicked herself and hoped the heat in her cheeks seemed like a hot/cold thing rather than an awkward, dorky, lack-of-game thing. Steve held the door open for her, a gesture that seemed utterly natural to him even as it almost surprised her.  Darcy was accustomed to doing everything herself.  His enjoyment of her reaction was obvious.

Winds whistled harshly outside. The darkening sky was thick with clouds. Big, wet snowflakes fell harder than they had all day.  Snow crunched under their feet as they made their way. Holiday lights in the trees and along the path twinkled under new layers of white that the rising winds whipped around.  Darcy led Steve to one of the smaller cabins on property.  “We splurged as much as we could.  Having Jane popular rather than seen as a crack-pot has its perks.  Vacation-home, sweet vacation-home!”  She opened the door, revealing a snug interior with a kitchenette and a tiny, shining Christmas tree. “Gimme a minute to rinse and put on a fluffy sweater.  Then, the shower’s all yours.”  She glanced from her watch to the late afternoon sky and scurried to the bathroom.  “I’ll be quick!”

"Thanks.  This is great. We just got a regular room in the lodge."  Steve put his outerwear off by the door, built up a blazing wood fire, and then hung his soaked ski clothes close to it to dry.  He took inventory of the space, from the clothing strewn about to the one king-sized bed and the small love seat. When Darcy bustled out, hair brushed out in waves and face scrubbed clean of makeup, he ducked his head to keep from staring and blurting more about her beauty.  He made his way into the bathroom. 

Intent on reaching into the cabinet for a large container of oil, she didn’t notice his awkwardness.

A short time later, the door creaked open as Steve came out again wearing dry resort sweat pants, socks, and t shirt.  He stopped to listen as Darcy softly finished singing, “ _Ke-day l'hoe-dote. Oo-l'hall-el. Et shim-kha hah-ga-dole. Al nee-seh-kha. V'al nif-loa-te-kha. V'al yeshu-ah-te-kha.”_  

A menorah sat in the window, several of its kindled flames reflected in the glass. The twinkling lights were pretty, but not as beautiful as the woman showing him kindness. Steve understood that the candles’ purpose wasn’t to illuminate Darcy’s loveliness, but he was struck by it all the same.  It was more than her full lips, bright eyes, and luscious figure. She talked to him like a man rather than an icon.  She had the beauty of honest kindness and good humor- and faith. While he wasn’t sure in his own faith sometimes, he found it arresting in others.  When she was done, he cleared his throat.  “Amen. I appreciate your hospitality to me. Thank you, Darcy.”  He'd wondered if he should leave now that he was cleaned up, though he didn't want to.  He waited to follow her lead.

Darcy looked up at Steve.  She was shorter without boots on, making him feel gigantic in comparison.  Her guileless smile warmed him through.  “No prob. And I appreciate that you probably have a big enough appetite to make me feel less stupid for slow-cooking so much brisket.  You have to help me eat this feast! Jane’s gonna kick herself when she realizes she missed it.  It’s one of her faves… though obviously not enough to compete with love at first sight." 

He let out a sigh of relief that she wanted him to stay.

Darcy ogled Steve as subtly as she could.  The poor resort t-shirt seemed to be losing a battle with his biceps and pecs.  The sweat pants were low slung on narrow hips and heavily-muscled thighs. And his gorgeous eyes, fringed by the longest lashes Darcy had ever seen on a man, gleamed with steady goodness. She shook her head and tried to focus on preparing the meal.

After enjoying several helpings of the hearty meat and Darcy’s crisp latkes, Steve was impressed that Sam could outrank such delicious fare.  He said as much.  Darcy laughed, “Jane definitely puts lovey-dovey stuff above food.  If _you_ don’t, then maybe you’re not doing it right…”  She slapped a hand to her mouth.  “Sorry.  Rude…”

Steve cut her off, smile easy but with a hint of challenge.  “I wasn’t talking about me.  I was talking about Sam. I do just fine.”  He was proud to put another blush on her cheeks as she gave him a wide-eyed look. He mused that even pre-war Bucky would have applauded him in that moment.

Trying to dismiss the slight shiver his words induced, Darcy started to take her plate to the sink.  Steve shook his head and took it from her.  “You cooked.  I’ll clean.  Least I can do.  Rest.  I saw you earlier doing an impressive run or two, from my places half-buried in the snow.  Looked like you were enjoying good exercise…”  He'd definitely noticed her.  She had a natural grace on skis that he envied AND she was vibrant and beautiful.

Groaning with relief, Darcy sat on the small sofa and propped her sock-clad feet on the chest that served as a coffee table.  “Thanks. Yup.  I played hard today. I deserve a cookie.”  She grabbed a cookie tin and dug out a few of the holiday and Hanukkah sugar cookies she and Jane had decorated together the previous day.  Darcy choked back a laugh as she noticed a formula written in icing on one of the cookies, obviously Jane’s work.  Darcy took a picture of the cookie with her phone and texted it to her friend, knowing that Jane would want a reminder of the idea later.  When Steve was done with the clean up, she handed him a treat.  “Nicely done.  Thanks, again. Have a cookie. I have doughnuts, too, if you prefer. Or both.  Both is good.”  She yawned.  “Then, let’s see what’s on.  I like to watch bad movies on TV. And make fun of them.”  She stopped channel flipping.  “Ooh!  Even better. A good movie.  ‘Die Hard’, the best holiday movie of them all.”  Darcy waggled her brows.  “Don’t judge me.  Alan Rickman first seduced me via a Jane Austen movie.  That voice!  I’d do shameless things for that voice.”  Her cheeks flooded with a blush again as she wondered WHAT she was saying.  She blushed more as she thought about things she might do for the sexy-voiced man in front of her. She was too aware of his presence, his intense beauty, HIM.

Steve nodded slowly, eyebrow raised in a way that left Darcy even more conscious of her choice of words.  “That actor does have a unique voice.  Does that mean you found Professor Snape sexy, too?” His lips twitched as he teased.

Darcy mock-glared.  “NO.  But it was enough to cause me to forgive more of his behavior than I should’ve, at least at first.  Brave? Heroic spy?  Yeah… but it’s diminished by his mistreatment of children. I mean... Harry, Hermione, and poor Neville didn't deserve...”  She took a breath.  “Sorry.  I get carried away.  Jane tells me to let it go, but… kids, even fictional kids.  Injustice! Sorry.”  She forced her hands still from their animated, non-verbal part in her rant.

Steve shook his head.  “No need to apologize.  I have a hard time turning a blind eye to any situation that goes south.”  He looked far away, caught in remembrance. Then, he smiled at Darcy.  Being on the receiving end of Steve’s approval made Darcy feel light as air- ebullient and warm inside.

They shared an easy-going, relaxed evening.  After 'Die Hard', they watched 'Christmas Vacation' and played cards in front of the fire.  They devoured doughnuts together. They laughed at many of the same things and felt more comfortable with each other with each passing minute. Shy glances kindled to warmer, heated, looks of interest.

When it was time for bed, both went quiet for a time.

Steve half-heartedly tried to claim the love seat or floor.  Darcy cajoled and argued, struggling mightily not to blush.

“Yes. You're right, of course.  We’re both adults.”  Steve pushed down panic that only half-way made sense.  This situation was new and romance had always confounded him- but he found unique pleasure, ease, and comfort with Darcy. Also, if there was any possibility that she wanted him he didn't want to seem uninterested.  He was interested.

Hands on hips, Darcy jutted out her chin.   “You're not scared of little old me? Are you?”  Somewhere on the inside she argued with herself over whether or not she was pushing too hard, whether he was too good for her… or taken… or uninterested. She busied herself getting a cute pair of blue and white pajamas out of her suitcase and tried to quiet her anxieties.

Steve shook his head, unwilling to voice that it was his own self-control that gave him concern.  He was becoming more in tune with her by the moment, full of longing and desires. He WISHED Darcy would be more forward.  He cherished her every blush, every sweet look from her. And he was intensely attracted to her. He would never want to overstep or take advantage of her kind hospitality, though.  He sat and debated himself silently while she went to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

Darcy returned, shrugged, and slid beneath the covers.  “Up to you.  You can be nobly stupid and try to sleep sitting up, or you can sleep comfortably in the bed.” She was honest with herself and admitted that she would be disappointed if he didn’t want to share her bed.  She turned her head to hide another blush as she considered what it would be like if he desired her. Leaving the choice to him and trying not to sound forlorn, she offered, "Take Jane's pillow and the extra blanket from the foot of the bed if you're happier resting elsewhere, Steve.  Whatever works for you…"

Finally, Steve lay down on Jane Foster’s side of the King-sized mattress and pulled the covers over him.  He stared, unseeing, at the ceiling. Stormy shadows and firelight shades played side by side in the semi-darkness.

Both Steve and Darcy nursed simmering hope mixed with insecurity. 

Darcy waved, yawning a falsely casual, “night!” and rolled to face away from Steve, intent on NOT making him uncomfortable… regardless of how attractive she found him.  If she liked him too much, that should be her problem alone. Still, she made a mental tally of the muscles highlighted by his tight t-shirt instead of counting sheep.  It didn't help her settle down quicker, but was a pleasurable preoccupation and she couldn't quite help herself.

Steve lay awake for a while, thinking.  He listened as Darcy’s breathing finally evened out into a deep, relaxed rhythm that lulled him into dreamland with her.  She’d been right.  He was enjoying this holiday now... with her.

Happiness.  It was too novel in his life, so far.

\---

Rays of dulled light crept into the room again, illuminating the bed and its occupants.  It roused Steve first.  Darcy’s arm was coiled around his, pulling him back against her soft curves as she continued to sleep. Her hair smelled spicy and sweet and her scent was pleasing to him. They weren't in an overtly sensual position, despite the tingle of her breathing against his neck and his body’s natural reactions to the lovely woman.  The warmth of the semi-embrace was mostly comforting. 

All in all, it was a nice way to wake.

He tensed as the pace of her breathing changed. Would she be embarrassed?  Angry? Did she crave him like he did her?  Did she regret inviting him to stay with her?  Should he move away?  Should he give in to desire and kiss her?  He remembered the kiss she gave him earlier and wished he'd kissed back more, almost wished they'd fallen into each other the way that Sam and Jane had.  But he couldn't wish away the glimpses he'd had of Darcy's humor, kindness, faith, generosity, righteous anger, and sweetness. Getting to know Darcy had loosened a tightness in his heart, opened it so that he could let her in.  Without trying, she'd carved a place for herself there.

“Shh. Don’t rev up your brain so fast, little spoon,” Darcy mumbled as she released him and stretched, making adorable noises that made him smile.

Steve silently mourned the loss of contact and watched Darcy wriggle awake. “Little spoon?”

Burrowing her head against the pillow, Darcy nodded.  “Mmm… hmm.  Hope you don’t mind me using your bicep as a teddy bear. It’s a very nice bicep.”  She patted his bicep and dozed, in and out of wakefulness.

He stretched and groaned throatily. “Nah.  It was … nice. I never…”  His voice tightened. He realized that he’d never had this kind of moment with a woman before.  He’d had sex- wonderful, hurried, and furtive with Peggy during the War- and purely physical a few times since waking in this new time.  But he’d never slept a night in the same bed with a woman, never been any kind of ‘spoon’.  He’d missed out on that in his life, until Darcy. Unconsciously, he made a soft noise of longing.

“Hug?”  She wiped sleep from her eyes.

Steve nodded, unable to meet her eye as he tamped down emotions.  He startled slightly as Darcy rolled even closer, shifted up, and pulled his head to her shoulder.  She rubbed one small hand down his back, soothing.  “S’ok.  I gotcha. Take it easy. Shh.” She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, relaxing more.

It WAS okay.  He found himself thoroughly enjoying Darcy’s hug and ministrations. Steve let himself relax, too.  He savored her sleep-warm embrace and the gentle sensation of her small hand rubbing up and down his back.  There was nothing of pity. No expectation or complicated agenda. Just warmth and affection. Tenderness.

It was heavenly.

He huffed a slight laugh as Darcy murmured, “bet I’m a softer teddy bear than your bicep.” 

Content, he chuckled in fits and starts as she drifted back into sleep.  Sleep didn’t claim Steve again.  He savored their closeness and fantasized about more. Taking the time to savor simmering desires felt good.

\---

The light was weak and the noise level high as the snow storm became a blizzard.  Mixed-in ice struck all around the cabin sharply.  Cold seeped into the small cabin.  Darcy woke to see Steve tending the fire.  “You got out of bed.”  She hoped she didn’t sound as forlorn as she felt.  Panic clawed at her as she prayed he didn’t object to the way she’d cuddled up to him.  Had she screwed up?  Her anxiety waned a bit as she noticed the candles he’d lit.  Candles, while utilitarian, had a romantic air that she didn’t think someone trying to keep things platonic would chance.

Steve quirked a nervous grin and hoped he didn't misunderstand the slight frown at the corner of her mouth and that bathing the room in candlelight wasn’t too forward of him. “Mornin’.  In case we lose power, I thought it’d be helpful to have a good blaze going… and, uh, maybe a candle or two.  Not that I didn’t love the way we kept warm through the night and not that I wouldn’t want to keep warm in that and other ways.  I did. I do.  I mean… I want. I want you, Darcy.”  He stopped, hardly daring to breathe. 

Their eyes met.  His expression was hopeful.

Her look to him was inscrutable, but she replied with a short nod before venturing out from under the covers to the bathroom.  He watched carefully as she left and returned a few moments later. She closed the bathroom door behind her and leaned back against it.  Silent seconds passed in agonizingly slow uncertainty.

Darcy pushed past lingering nerves.  “Good morning.”  He could smell tooth paste.

Nervous, Steve swallowed hard, “Good morning.”  He shifted in place as she padded over to him, hips swaying prettily, and then looked down as she came closer.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”  There was a determined gleam in her eye.

Heart bursting with happy anticipation, he leaned down.  “Good!”  He felt like laughing or cheering. And, then...

Darcy brushed her lips against his.  “Do my kisses make you warm all over?” She made a noise of contentment in the back of her throat.

His skin felt almost too tight as heated desire flowed through him. "Yes." Steve pressed another eager kiss to her lips and sighed, “kisses, cuddles… I’d like to find out more. So far, so good.”  He grinned into the kiss.  “I’m horrible at this kind of talk, but hope I don’t come off as silly as Sam did.”

“Everyone has different strengths. You’re an excellent cuddler already. Keep talking, etc., and I'll let you know how you're doing.”  Darcy giggled as he pulled her closer.  “Wanna cuddle some more?”  Darcy felt her head swim as he picked her up as though she was weightless.  “Whoa.  That’s awesome.”

He shrugged.  “It's nothing. I’m fighting the urge to find a motorcycle to lift, just to impress you more.” She laughed as he set her on the bed and sat beside her, lifting one small hand to kiss it with reverence. 

Darcy laughed softly and pulled the blanket over her legs. Brushing a strand of hair behind one ear, she looked at the man next to her.  "You seem like a resourceful guy.  Find another way to impress me. I dare ya."  She winked at him, then squealed as he moved quicker than she'd imagined possible.

He lay back and rolled her atop him in one motion.  Tenderly cupping her jaw, he took his time and kissed the soft skin of her cheek and then her neck.  "Is this okay?"  His whisper raised goose-bumps on her skin.

Sighing, Darcy nodded.  "Yup.  Very okay.  At least I _think_ so. I'm _almost_ impressed.  You should do more to impress me while I decide. Try h-harder."  He teased another sensitive spot. She ran one hand over his chest and shoulder, amazed both that he wanted her and at how good everything felt with him.  There was no angst.  Just a tentative disbelief at how lovely it all was.

And pleasure.

As Steve nipped and sucked eager kisses along her neck, Darcy ran her fingers up into his hair.  It was longer than she remembered seeing him wear it as an Avenger, thick.  She twined her fingers in it with a slight pulling motion and tried not to combust when that resulted in a guttural moan from him.  Darcy nipped at his ear lobe and savored the slight noise he made then.  **Oh!**   She wanted to hear more. Needed to.  She shifted back and sat up, straddling his thighs and conscious of his considerable arousal.  Her thoughts raced along wild paths.  He looked dazed with desire as she smiled down at him.  Heart racing, Darcy rasped, "want you."  She rocked against him as he moaned more and shifted to hit her sweet spot through the thin barrier of their clothes.  Each of them was more aroused with each movement.

Steve reached back and pulled his t-shirt up over his head, revealing miles of muscle. He savored the look that sight put on her face.  "I want you, too."  He groaned as Darcy grinded heatedly again and trailed fingers down his chest. "Oh, I want you."  He stilled for a moment, looking mournful and ready to curse.  "But, I don't have any..."

Darcy laughed and reached to the nightstand on Jane's side of the bed.  "Gotcha covered."  She waved a foil packet.  "Literally." She let the packet fall onto the bed and leaned down to kiss his neck.

"Thank God." Relief caused him to sag and close his eyes.

Darcy sat up and wriggled again, merciless now that she felt how it affected him, "didn't plan for this possibility as you went to conquer the slopes?"  She removed her pajama top, pleased to see his mouth go slack when he opened his eyes again.  She bounced in place and enjoyed his hungry and admiring expression. Her happiness bubbled over into breathless, lusty laughter.

"Slopes conquered me. Then and now. Especially now. Gorgeous."  Steve skimmed fingers up Darcy's side and grazed them up over first one and then the other pert breast.  He savored her eager responses.

Heat flooded through Darcy as she leaned into his touch.  "Oh.  If you say so.  Whatever you s-say." She stuttered as he continued to explore, his lips following the trail his fingers had taken.  He half sat up to reach her effortlessly, muscles taut and stunning. After uttering a particularly embarrassing moan, Darcy was reminded of her desire to wring similar noises from Steve and decided she should do something about it while still capable of thought.  She pushed lightly at his shoulder, delighted at the way he surrendered to her without any hesitation or resistance.  "Guess when you're the biggest and strongest, you have to remember not to take too much advantage."

He stilled again. "I'm not taking advantage.  Am I?"  His eyes widened.

Darcy shook her head emphatically.  "Not at all.  I think I might be the one..."

Steve pulled her close and silenced her with a searing kiss.   When she pushed him back again, he grinned.  "What're you up to?"

Darcy shimmied down his body.  "Down, actually. I have a competitive streak.  I can't be the only one falling apart. And I am. I'm already falling apart! You!"  She eased his sweat pants down and grinned appreciatively as he gasped. "Once a commando, always a commando, eh?"  She then proceeded to tease, stroke and taste her way to making Steve cry out again and again.  She'd been right.  HIs noises were delightful.

Fingers grasping at the sheets desperately, he groaned surrender, "you win."

She paused to grab the foil packet that had fallen beside him on the bed.  "We both do."

"Wait." Determined not to disgrace himself or fail to please her, Steve vowed to kiss every inch of Darcy thoroughly before taking any more pleasure for himself.  He gently pushed her hand down to the bed so that she dropped the packet.  "Slow down. Taste you now. 'm not gonna be the only one fallin' apart, doll."

The next hours were a swirl of heat and blissful satisfaction.

They noticed when the power went out, but didn't worry at all about keeping warm.  In fact, they both burst out laughing a few minutes later when Sam's first message of apology to Steve arrived.

Apparently he and Jane had finally noticed there was a storm outside.

\---

The electricity came back on the next morning, shortly after nine. 

When Jane and Sam arrived, Darcy was working on cheese frittatas, poached eggs topped with salmon, and latkes while Steve made simple apple sauce (by her direction) and cleaned up after her.  Sam watched them carefully, obviously approving, while Jane smiled with delight and worked on making the blintzes (sweets were Jane's one talent in the kitchen). 

As they sat down to brunch together, Jane asked, "love at first sight?" She was thrilled to see Darcy so happy.

Darcy and Steve looked at each other joyously.  He grasped her small hand in his larger one and gave an affectionate squeeze.

"That's more your style, boss lady.” Darcy shook her head.  “While I found him gorgeous immediately, and I was in it before I really knew it had started, my heart takes a little more time to kindle. Main thing is that I'm happy, outrageously happy."  It was too soon for her to declare love, but already knew that she would in the future. She was confident that the feeling was mutual.

Sam toasted with his juice glass, "happy holidays!" 

Jane kissed Sam lustily, causing him to smile even more.  Then she held up her glass, "Chag Sameach!"

They all clinked glasses and toasted.

Steve squeezed Darcy's hand, choking on tender new feelings that he longed to express more, when the time was right. "You were right that I'd have a happier holiday hanging out with you, Darcy.  Happiest I've ever been."

 

_fin_


End file.
